The Madness of Cassandra
by Changgirl
Summary: How Cassandra met Apollo - Follow the Main Myth, yet with a few added twists of my own. CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

The Madness of Cassandra

I am Cassandra, daughter of King Priam of Troy. No doubt you may have read my story before. How I made Apollo lust, predicted the downfall of Troy, saw Achilles and wept for my dear brother Hector. How I was cursed. How nobody believed me. How a simple wooden horse made Troy burn.

I never asked to be cursed, but sometimes you just have to accept your fate and get on with your life. …I was never one of those people. You may have thought of me as a stupid girl for rejecting Apollo, or a wench for 'leading him on'. Either way, my life right from the beginning was meant to be a blessed one, or a cursed one.

I am going to recall as the series of events that lead up to me meeting Apollo. That way you may see my story as one of tragedy, instead of madness. I am not 'Mad' Cassandra as many have called me. I am Cassandra, daughter of Hecuba and Priam, priestess and prophetess of Troy.


	2. Chapter 2

I shall set the scene for you. It is a stiflingly hot August day and the usually bustling markets of Troy are packed. I am on my way to the Temple of Athena; to give the Goddess an offering of some Violet's which I had picked only that morning. I am in a rush and a very bad mood…

---

"Ugh!" I wrinkled my nose at the unbearable stench as I wove my way in between filthy, sweating bodies. My right hand clasped onto the violet's even tighter and I kept my head down.

"No matter what happens, I am going to get these Violets to Athena in pristine condition, even if it makes me go mad!" I thought to myself, when I finally saw the outline of Athena's temple of the horizon. I sighed. As usual there was always a crowd milling outside. They were people who wanted to visit the Oracle or just wanted to be in the presence of Athena.

"At least I have an offering!" I muttered to myself, when I tripped over a loose cobblestone and straight into another person.

I wrinkled my nose even more, preparing for an onslaught of putrid smells, but they never came. Instead, I smelt the light scent of vanilla and I looked up, pleasantly surprised. My eyes widened in surprise as I looked upon the face of the person who I had just walked into.

If Helenus saw me now… 

He was as beautiful as a God. No, wait…a Demi-God. I didn't want to insult the God's by comparing a mere mortal to their superior beauty. He had fair hair, a golden body, shaped by pure muscle and his green eyes sparkled in the dense heat. Sparkled, for Zeus' sake! Although, to me this person didn't seem mortal at all. He sort of…glowed. It was rather …captivating to say the least…. Finally I managed to stop having a mental faint inside my head, and bowed my head respectfully to him.

"I am so sorry Sir. It was a loose cobblestone. I'm just on my way to Athena's temple see and I'm in a little bit of a rush. I shan't bother you again. I'm sorry." I turned to walk past him, keeping my head down the whole way until I thought I would be out of sight. Slowly I felt a blush of embarrassment creep up my cheeks, as I turned into another street.

"Curse my stupidity! Now I may never see him again!" I thought to myself angrily, making my bad mood now even worse. I needed something to distract me before I literally exploded with frustration. Luckily that is just what happened.

I felt a small tap on my back and spun round to look straight into the face of the stranger I had run into barely a few minutes ago. Maybe the God's did like me today…I mused, when he spoke.

"Cassandra, I believe you dropped these?" He raised an eyebrow and I nearly melted, when he placed the Violets into my hand.

Placing them into my pocket, I smiled rather stupidly.

"Uh, thank you…?"

The stranger smiled in reply and answered;

"My name is Castor, sweet Cassandra. Now hurry along to the temple. Athena is expecting you."

With a small inclination of his head, he turned round and disappeared back into the dense crowd, as if he had just appeared from thin air. With my head in the clouds, I too turned round and picked up my pace.

As Castor had said, Athena was expecting me. s


	3. Chapter 3

My robe clung to me in the heat of the, now late, afternoon. It had taken me almost an hour to reach the top, but finally I was there. The violets were still firmly planted in my pocket. Grinning from ear to ear, I sat in the shade of a nearby olive tree, which grew in abundance round the Temple and let myself relax.

Although, I just hadn't realised how tired I was…

--

_I was sitting in a field, underneath a large sycamore tree. Around me was lush green grass, dotted with wildflowers. I tried to sit up but I couldn't. So, confused I sat there patiently waiting. Was this some sort of a vision? _

_Suddenly there was a bright flash of white light in front of me. I tried to shield my eyes from its glare but I couldn't. It was too bright, to hot. It was burning me! If only I could move. Screaming in pain, my mind felt like it was going blank, and then suddenly the light stopped. There was an eerie quiet and cautiously I let myself un-tense and try to still my fast beating heart. _

_The meadow seemed as innocent and quiet as ever. If the flowers and grass could speak, would they have seen it too? …That bright, hot, white light. I pondered a while…It looked like the sun in the afternoon. Apollo in his golden chariot. Except this light wasn't like the sun. It didn't seem to care for things, to let things grow and prosper like the Goddess Demeter. This light was harsh, unforgiving and brutal._

_There was another silence, and then a wise looking Owl landed next to me and… _

…_One thousand voices rushed into my head, each yelling they're own set of words. __I felt like I was going mad. _

_--_

"Gah!" I sat up sharply, spluttering with shock at the impact of having water thrown in my face. It dripped down, onto my already partially damp robe and I scowled. Who could have thrown that water?! I liked some of it from my lips and it tasted partially of olives.

I looked around to see no body. The temple was virtually empty, except for a hooded figure kneeling by the sacred fire in the centre of the huge building. Then with a shock I realised something. It was night and extremely cold. The temperature soon hit me like a rock and I let out a small gasp. I was freezing cold!

Quickly, I stumbled into the temple, taking off my sandals before I entered and wrenching to Violet's from my pocket. I looked at them. Thankfully they weren't too crushed. Hurrying towards the fire, I dropped them in, petal by petal and watch the smoke rise up to Mount Olympus. I bowed my head and said a quiet prayer to Athena then stepped back. The air now smelt faintly of Violets. Turning, I walked back down to the entrance only to get hit with the smell of …vanilla. I stopped. Surely not? Three times in one day? Wow…I was lucky.

There was a quiet chuckle from the corner of the room and the hooded figure turned round and threw the hood back. Again, I tried to stifle a gasp, but still failed spectacularly. Castor's immense beauty still threw me of kilter. He smiled and my stomach did a back flip.

"She will like those. Violet's are her favourite."

I smiled shyly back.

"I – I hope so. I mean I picked them myself today so…"

Castor smiled again and this time took and step towards me.

"I know. I watched you."

There was a pause and I looked up confused.

"I – You – what?"

My brain was filled with a fuzzy haze. It felt rather pleasant, but annoyingly I couldn't really concentrate on anything.

"Yes Cassandra, I watched you. I have been watching you for quite a while now. Your beauty some what enraptures me."

I blushed and looked down.

"I am not beautiful. Nothing compared to Helen or Thetis!"

There was a soft laugh again and I scent of vanilla now became even stronger. I inhaled deeply.

"I do not care for Helen or Thetis. I care for another. In short Cassandra, it is you who I care for."

I looked up and my heart skipped a beat. Standing in front of me was Castor. His eyes were a vivid sparkling pool of green, which twinkled in the light of the fire. He leant forward so his lips almost brushed mine and whispered in my ear.

"Kiss me Cassandra."

I was shocked. Kiss Castor, in the Temple? It was disrespectful…towards every single God not just to Athena.

But suddenly without warning, I felt my lips meet his and the haze in my brain just took over.

Wrapping my arms round his waist, he drew me closer to him. Now I could feel every contour of muscle and I shivered, partially consumed by Lust and partially scared. I didn't know how far my self control could last.

_Help me Goddess Aphrodite. Help me._

I pleaded silently, as the kiss melted into another and another, each rising to a new height of fire and passion. His hand wrapped in my hair and he started to kiss my neck and tenderly as he had my lips.

I couldn't take it. I broke off.

"Castor… I …I. I'm so sorry I really am."

I turned and ran from the temple and down the hill. Tears ran down my check but I didn't dare look back.


	4. Chapter 4

I ran and ran, not caring what I looked like to those passing by. Tears blinded my vision yet I stumbled on. Whispers erupted around me;

'_Look its Cassandra.'_

'_What happened to her?'_

'_She looks a mess.' _

Letting out another sob I continued on until I reached the palace gates. My heart felt fit to burst as I entered and ran up the corridors and stairs into my room. Flinging myself on my bed I let the sobs wrack my body, until I became numb.

---

Night melted into day but yet I still did not move from where I had lain only hours before. My servant Adrianna came in and asked if I there was anything she could do for me. The doctor? My Father? Hector, my brother? But I just shook my head.

Nothing could be done for me now. I had disgraced myself in front of the Gods and would surely be punished.

Curse my stupidity!! I rolled off of my bed and sat on the edge of it, looking out at the sea. It sparkled and shimmered in the early dawn light. I looked away and felt a pain shoot through me. I reminded me too much of …him. Another tear slid down my cheek. Then another and another. Closing my eyes I fell back onto my bed again and looked at the ceiling, when an idea struck me. It seemed absurd, but I was desperate.

A priestess. That would be the only way I could get out of this incredible mess. And I knew exactly who I wanted to be priestess to. Athena, Goddess of Wisdom. Hopefully she would look on me kindly and not punish me too severely.

Pushing myself off of my bed, I changed into my best robes. A virgin white, lined with silver, the colour of the Goddess Athena. Turning, I proceeded out of my room, down the long stone corridors, and outside.

I let out a long drawn breath and kept my head down. My duty was to go to the temple and to pledge my servitude to the Goddess. Nothing less would suffice and it had to be done properly. I concentrated on walking and step at a time, willing my feet to go faster. But they felt like they had been dipped in lead. They were as heavy as my heart.

_Oh Goddess Athena! What have I done?_ I thought silently to myself.

Then, something happened which I never would have expected.

The God's talked back.

_Cassandra, you have done no wrong. It is my insolent half-brother who has I am afraid. You are just suffering from a very mortal thing. It's called Love. _

I was utterly speechless, as I felt the divine presence of Athena exit my mind. Part of me couldn't believe that one of the God's had just spoken to me! But then I began to think...

Maybe this wasn't the first God to speak to me.

Maybe...

I was too lost in my thoughts to notice a bronzed figure dash past me and up the remaining part of the hill.

--

It was well into the morning by the time I entered the temple. The light shone down in bright rays through the leaves of the trees and dappled the ground with golden dots of light. Bowing my head respectfully, I took off my sandals and walked inside the temple. Its strong pillars and sacred fire somewhat comforted me as I glided up to the centre where the fire was situated. Kneeling down, I let down my hair out of its long plait and closed my eyes.

_Oh Goddess Athena, hear my prayer. I am now your servant in this sacred temple. I am your priestess and if you accept I will gladly serve you until my time is up. _

I opened my eyes and the air seemed to shimmer in front of me. I smiled to myself.

She has accepted my plea.

Overfilled with joy, I jumped up, smoothed out my robe and set about round the temple, ready to deal with any offerings given to the Goddess Athena.

--

Soon late morning slipped into dusk and I was felt exhausted.

Whoever knew being a priestess could be so tiring!

So tired was I, I lay against a pillar, and sank into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

-- Quite a long update! I hope you like it. The next chapter is (sadly) my final one. Hope you have enjoyed the story so far. I certainly have enjoyed writing it and reading all the reviews. I have an idea for a sequel, still following the tragic story of Cassandra. What are your thoughts on that?

---

As I awoke, I realised something was terribly wrong within the temple. It was cold and dark. Then the shock of ice cold realisation swept through me as I pleaded with myself for my sudden thought not to be true. But the thing was that I was horribly and unmistakably right. Turning round slowly, I felt my finger tips tingle as I looked upon the sight in front of me.

The fire had gone out.

The fire never went out.

Nothing could stop the sacred fire from going out unless...

"It was tampered with by a God." I whispered to myself, as I felt my blood run cold.

Just who would have wanted to mess with Athena? I thought as I walked slowly towards where the fire had once burned. My legs felt like jelly and I took a deep breath to try and control my rapidly pacing heartbeat.

The fire was like a beacon of hope in the temple. When it went out, it signalled that whoever made it go out meant serious business. Either with the God or Goddess themselves or their servants. My heart leapt into my mouth as it dawned on me.

_People like me._

If the certain God didn't want to act against Athena then they put the fire out because they wanted to come for me. I shivered and looked up at the sky. It seemed peaceful and calm. Part of me relaxed.

It isn't Zeus then...

Sitting down next to the burnt out embers of the fire, I put my head in my hands and tried to clear my head.

"_You are a priestess of Athena! You have to think rationally!" _

I sat there for what seemed like ages, but in fact it was only a couple of minutes, as I struggled to clear my thoughts. Then it struck me like one of Zeus' lightning bolts, as I finally remembered what Athena had said to me only a few hours earlier...

_**You are not to blame. It is my insolent half brother who is... **_

My eyes widened.

Half-brother...

Athena wasn't the first of the God's to talk to me in person then.

I would have laughed if the situation had not been so serious.

It was Apollo, God of Light and the Sun. Twin to Artemis, the Maiden Goddess of the hunt. The slayer of the mighty Python and the Son of Zeus and Leto.

Although I hadn't know him as Apollo at the time. To me, he went by the name of Castor.

_Oh God's. I was in SO much trouble. _

Then I wondered why I hadn't been obliterated already. What had I been doing that had kept me alive for so long? I doubted that Apollo's ...affection for me was genuine. Pushing my hair out of my eyes, I straightened up and ran my finger in the dirt of the ashes. Then I felt tears run down my face and drip into the ashes, making a small puddle of salt water and burnt ember.

Fire and Water.

Both cannot exist together, yet both of them are vital to bringing balance to the world.

Prometheus and Poseidon.

Apollo and Cassandra.

I knew that it could never be. I could never be with Apollo, even if I did wish it with all my heart. Next time I saw 'Castor' I would have to tell him.

Then I heard a small pattering of footsteps behind me and I froze. I felt like I was going to be sick.

_Oh please. Not so soon. I would give anything not to be here right now. _

Squeezing my eyes shut, I swivelled myself round and said with my eyes still closed.

"Who are you?"

I heard the familiar chuckle and felt something kneel down on the floor beside me.

"It is I, Cassandra. Castor."

I opened my eyes and met Apollo's sparkling green ones with my stormy grey.

"I said who are you?"

I back away slightly, my bare feet and robe turning black as they glided through the embers on the floor.

A look of confusion flashed across Apollo's face only to be quickly replaced with one of acceptance. He spoke again, but this time his voice sounded different. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it sounded older and wiser. Like a God was supposed to sound.

"Ah. I see you have guessed who I am. I should have known that my half-sister would tell you sooner or later. After all, I see you are her priestess now."

I nodded, still speechless as Apollo picked himself off of the ground and held a hand out for me to take.

Slowly and uncertainly I placed my hand in his. I pulled back in shock as our flesh touched. His hand was as hot as the flame he had just extinguished. Now he was truly Apollo, God of Light and the Sun.

Again, I placed my hand in his and winced as a flash of iron hot pain ran up my arm. As soon as I was stood up, he let go.

Nervously I looked up into his eyes, to see that he was smiling.

"I apologize Cassandra for not being truthful with you. I was afraid that if I told you who I really was, you would be scared and run off."

I shook my head and looked down.

I felt Apollo's hand settle under my chin and again, my eyes met his. My heart raced as I struggled to remember what to say.

"Lord Apollo. I – I can't. I mean... "

But soon my lips were silenced as Apollo tilted my head and kissed me with a fiery intense passion. My mind went blank as I twisted my arms around his waist and tried to align my body with his. In response he pulled me closer and untied my hair, then a corner of my robe so one side slipped down, exposing some of my creamy white flesh.

A breath caught in my throat as alarm bells went off in my head.

_**Stop, Stop Stop! This isn't right! **_

I fought with myself to pull back, as I sunk even further into Apollo's tight embrace, but eventually I managed it.

"Stop. We can't do this. I can't do this."

Apollo looked momentarily confused.

"But why sweet Cassandra? Don't you want to give yourself to me?"

I hesitated, but then spoke.

"Yes, but – but I also want to stay priestess to Athena and for that I want to stay ... a virgin. I wouldn't want to disgrace myself. I want to prophesise good news to others."

There was an icy pause as Apollo's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Oh you will prophesise Cassandra. In fact you will be the best prophetess in the whole of Greece. But first, you have to give yourself to me, completely. The God's will soon get over it I am sure."

I hesitated as a thousand possibilities rushed through my head. Should I? Should I? Time seemed to crawl past but eventually I made up my mind.

Unclasping the other side of my robe, I whispered my response.

"I will."

The Sun god smiled and took a step forward.

"I hoped you'd say that."


	6. Chapter 6

Yes. Sadly this is my last and final update. Then this story is officially finite. But hey, I hope it was (or is) something good to read. Enjoy! Oh and thank you to everyone who has read this, added it to favourites, reviewed etc…. Much appreciated.

---

I lost count of the seconds that Apollo held me gently in his embrace. My mind had again returned to the mist like haze as he drew me close to him, my robe now slipping down to my midriff, leaving the top half of my body exposed and bare. I breathed in his mild scent of vanilla and smiled against his bare, marble-like chest as he kissed the top of my head and played with my hair.

Slowly, I felt Apollo's hands move down my back and settle just above my hips. Then he leant forward to kiss me. It was exactly the same way as all the other kisses had started. Fiery and intense. I responded, although a little hesitantly as I wondered what he was going to do next. I had never been this close to a man before and I couldn't think of what to do. It made me realise, that for all I thought I was a grown young woman; I was still really a child.

Apollo must have sensed my hesitancy and he held me closer and whispered softly;

"Don't worry Cassandra. You have nothing to worry about."

That made me worry more. A floodgate of questions broke through the clogging haze in my mind. But only one stood out.

_**What the hell was I doing? NO. **_

I drew back and tied up one side of my robe. I had to think of something, and quick although tricking a Greek God would prove VERY difficult.

"I have to go my Lord. Should we meet tomorrow? I am not quite myself..."

There was a silence, then Apollo smiled and my heart slowed down its pace a little.

He had fallen for it! I was sure…

"Yes, my dear Cassandra."

With that I turned to leave the temple, picking up and tying my robe round me tightly. I felt as light as air, and a small smug smile twitched at the corner of my lips. Nearly there. As soon as I got out of the temple…

But then Apollo said those dreaded words I would never forget as long as I lived:

"One last kiss?"

**--**

I don't know what made me do it. The intense magic of the God's maybe, but whatever it was I couldn't ever hope to escape it.

**--**

Turning I walked, as though in a trance, towards Apollo, and took his hand in mine. He tilted my head back and kissed me softly on the lips. But this kiss was certainly different from all of the others I had ever experienced. My mouth opened up and I felt my saliva mix with his. With a shock I realised what he had done.

He had spat in my mouth.

Instantly I drew back and spat on the floor, horrified.

Apollo had now drawn himself up to his full Godly height and he look absolutely perfect yet painfully beautiful. It almost hurt to look. He spoke and his words reverberated round the temple, shaking the ground.

"Cassandra, as I promised you will certainly be the most talented prophetess in the whole of Greece. But, you will never be believed for as long as you shall live."

Shock ran through my whole entire body as I sank to the floor in disbelief.

"I have placed a curse on you. It will teach you never to defy me, or any of the God's again. You have had your chance to give yourself to me and in return I would give you something. But you are a trickster and a liar." He paused as he drew a thin cloak round his body and turned his face away from me.

"Good night to you, the Prophetess whom nobody believed."

As soon as Apollo left the temple, the fire flickered back into life but I could barely see it. Tears blinded my vision and shook my body. I let out a low moan and curled up into a ball.

Now, despite the fire in the temple, I truly felt cold and alone, and I knew, that it was only get worse.

I stayed on the floor for a while, until I could will myself to stand up and busy myself around the temple. Within the pit of my stomach, I knew I could never go home. The temple was my home now. If I stayed within the palace walls I would surely bring shame and dishonour on all of my family and God's knows Apollo would LOVE that.

_No._ I shook my head determinedly as I tried to straighten out my crumbled robe as best as I could.

I now knew my destiny.

--

As I always said, I was either born to a cursed or a blessed life. Never could I have guessed just exactly how it would turn out. Some Prophetess I was.

Apollo moved on. I never did. I still remain with this deadly curse, forever bound to it until the Fates decided to snip the small and insignificant thread that it my life.

I do not fear death. I shall be ready when it comes and when it does:

Apollo shall fear me.


End file.
